


Erasing The Borderline

by chanxoxohun



Category: Chanhunists, EXO
Genre: ChanHun, EXO-SC, Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M, SeYeol, chanse, sechan - Freeform, singers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 00:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanxoxohun/pseuds/chanxoxohun
Summary: Chanyeol wanted to be in a subunit with Sehun. He thought it was time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REMINDER: this is only a fiction!!! Don’t misinterpret ANYTHING ^^
> 
> anyways i missed writing so much and these last few days ive been sooooo happy with a lot of chanhun content that weve been getting. so this is why i wrote this. thank youu i hope you enjoy this ^^
> 
> ps: pls stream What A Life, Just Us 2 and Closer To You

Park Chanyeol gasped shortly as the beating of his heart doubled. Gently, he then placed his large headphone down to the table from his ears. One of the producers beside him praised his childhood friend and EXO group member Oh Sehun who was inside the recording room. Sehun just finished recording his solo song for their upcoming concert.

Chanyeol stared at the computer screen, trying to arrange his feelings. He always knew Sehun has a great voice. He knew it ever since they were young. But hearing Sehun’s voice now while Chanyeol was directing the song, made him feel a lot of certain things.

“How was it, hyung?” Sehun asked as he sat beside him. “D-do you think I should do it again?”

He turned and saw how Sehun anxiously bit his lip. Chanyeol immediately knew what it meant. He smiled widely and clapped. “You did great, Sehunnie! I’m so proud of you!”

Sehun blushed and his mouth pouted so cutely Chanyeol had to stop himself from kissing it. “Are you sure? Don’t you think my voice was a bit weird?”

“What are you talking about? Sehun, you have an amazing voice. Trust me,” Chanyeol pointed to the computer screen and pressed a button to play Sehun’s song. “See?”

“Hmm...” Sehun looked serious while looking at the screen and listened to his own voice. “I wonder how people would react...”

Chanyeol took a deep breath. Though he knew why Sehun felt like this, he was sad deep inside that Sehun downgraded himself too much. “Sehun, you have an amazing voice. You shouldn’t care much about what people would react. Show them that you can do it.”

Sehun smiled at him shortly, like he was thankful that he said that. The same smile that he always give to Chanyeol whenever he compliments his voice.

Silence filled between them and Chanyeol was able to listen carefully in Sehun’s song. It was so beautiful, he wished he could do it with him.

“You know...” Chanyeol then started, a bit nervous to tell something that he has always been dreaming of, drumming his fingers in the table when Sehun’s song was over. He thought a lot about this before and now that he heard this, he knew it was time. “We should do a subunit together.”

Sehun turned to him abruptly and looked at him with his eyes widened. “What?”

Chanyeol felt his stomach turn. “I think it’s a good idea. We both have the same music taste and I think our voices match well.”

“Hyung...” Sehun’s eyes started moving, obviously worried. His voice sounded so soft. “I’m not sure if I’d do good.”

“I’ll give you time to think about it, Sehun,” Chanyeol negotiated. He didn’t want to pressure Sehun but he also didn’t want give up on that dream.

They wrapped up for the day and Chanyeol instantly asked Sehun if he wanted to go home together. Sehun agreed. As they walked out of the SM building, some of the fans spotted them that they immediately went inside Chanyeol’s car.

When they arrived in Sehun’s house, Sehun told him that he should stay for the night. He happily agreed, taking his bag from the backseat with his spare clothes that he always kept in his car.

Chanyeol was greeted by Sehun’s parents.He was close with Sehun’s family ever since. He was always welcome in their home. Chanyeol has been friends with Sehun since they were young. Sehun was in middle school and he was in high school.

Back when they were trainees, they always go home together. There were times that he would pick up Sehun from his school so that they would go to SM building together.

“You guys are early today?”

Chanyeol beamed at Sehun’s mother. “Were done working on Sehun’s song. It was beautiful! I can’t wait for people to hear it.”

Sehun’s mom smiled proudly at her blushing son. Then suddenly, a thick white fur cloud appeared between Sehun’s feet.

“Vivi!” Chanyeol cooed, when Sehun picked up the puppy. “You’re so big!”

Sehun laughed. “He eats a lot of snacks. I’m planning to give him a diet plan.”

“You should walk with him, my mom does it with Toben.”

Vivi wriggled that made Sehun put him down. His friend took a deep breath and glanced at him. “Let’s go to my room.”

Chanyeol didn’t know why everytime he was alone in the same room with Sehun, his heart always beat so loud. So loud that it reached to his ears.

He has been in Sehun’s room a lot of times. Slept there a lot of times. But the way his heart reacts to it was getting worse and worse.

Of course he has thought about it. About why his heart was reacting that way. There were times that he would catch himself staring at Sehun. Times that he would feel lost in Sehun’s deep beautiful and strong eyes. Times that he would blush profusely whenever Sehun would smile at him and compliment him. And times that he would get nervous whenever Sehun would initiate to touch him.

But being with Sehun was one of the things that made him happy. He loved all the times they would travel together and just the two of them. All the times when they would work something together. And all the times that they would hang out just the two of them.

He has always been true to himself with everyone but whenever he was with Sehun, he felt more and more complete. He felt like he was more free to be himself because Sehun wouldn’t judge him.

“Do you want to take a bath first?” Sehun asked casually while placing his phone on the bedside table.

Chanyeol hummed and looked around the cozy bedroom, trying to make a quick decision. “N-No, it’s okay. You go first.”

Sehun nodded and immediately moved to his bathroom. Chanyeol sat down on Sehun’s bed, placing his bag on the floor and let out a sigh of relief. He didn’t realize that he has been holding his breath ever since they entered the room.

Then he stood up and walked to Sehun’s closet. He opened and took out the futon that he always used whenever he sleep there. He arranged them on the floor beside the bed with the cover and pillows.

Chanyeol heard the door creak open so he turned and almost choked when the wet and almost naked Sehun stood in front of him. Sehun’s wide shoulders looked magnificent. His milky skin shined brightly against the light. Chanyeol gulped when his eyes realized that Sehun only had a towel wrapped on his waist.

Sehun looked back at him with a confused expression on his face, while wiping his wet hair with a towel. “What?”

He shook his head and stood up. “N-nothing.”

“Your turn.”

Chanyeol managed a whisper. “Yeah”

With his bag, he went inside the bathroom as fast as he could. He held his chest, trying to calm his heart. “Fuck.”

The fact that he was still reacting this way was way more alarming for Chanyeol. He has seen Sehun naked before too. Ever since that time, he even started seeing Sehun’s naked body even with his eyes closed. Even in his erotic dreams.

Inside the shower as the cold water calmed him down, Chanyeol knew deep inside him why. He was...

He was in love with Sehun.

Ever since they were young.

Biting his lip and pounding the wall with his fist, he swore to god that he tried to prevent it. He tried to not think romantically about his friend. And also, he tried his best to act just like what a friend should act.

But now with this realization, he was starting to get scared.

He was scared to erase the borderline that he created between them.

Chanyeol wore his clothes inside the bathroom and dried his hair before going out. He was thankful when he saw Sehun fully clothed already. Though, he looked cute with his dark green pajamas. He seemed to be busy looking at something in his phone.

When Chanyeol placed his bag in Sehun’s dresser, he was shocked when he noticed something. “Where’s the futon?”

Sehun glanced up at him then back to his phone before answering. “I put it back in the closet.”

“You put it back?”

“Yeah.”

Chanyeol blinked at the man who was comfortably sitting on his bed and seemed like he has no planning of explaining what he meant. “So where should I sleep? In the other room?”

Eyebrows furrowed, Sehun looked back at him. “Why? You’ll sleep here.”

“Where?”

Sehun looked at him as if he said something dumb. “Where? Of course, here in my bed.”

Chanyeol gulped and his eyes lingered at the space beside Sehun. He must be standing there for almost a minute because Sehun was already giving him a pout.

“Don’t you wanna sleep beside me, hyung?”

“Of course, I want to,” he tried his best to answer normally without stuttering.

Sehun smiled so widely and tapped the space beside him. “Come on!”

Chanyeol composed himself before giving in. Slowly, he creeped into the bed and settled. His heart throbbing so loud. Just when he had his realization, a thing like this happened.

Meanwhile, Sehun was having the time of his life. “Are you okay?”

Clearing his throat, Chanyeol nodded and tried to relax himself. “Yeah. We should sleep.”

Sehun smiled. “Yeah, we should.”

Then something happened that never did Chanyeol thought it would. Sehun leaned down to his face and kissed his lips. It lasted a few seconds only but it was long enough to make Chanyeol crazy.

“Good night, hyung,” Sehun said then cuddled beside him.

He could clearly smell the strawberry scent from Sehun’s hair and felt warmth from Sehun’s body. Chanyeol touched his lips softly, the kiss still lingering on it. He wondered if he could sleep through the night.

—

The cheers from their fans went louder as the music started to play. The concert was full-packed as usual.

Chanyeol smiled so proudly while looking at the monitor from the backstage. His eyes teared that he had to blink a lot of times to prevent it from falling.

He watched seriously as Sehun danced while singing to his solo song. His heart felt something warm while watching Sehun. The kid that he met back then was now fully grown up, dancing and singing to the song that he directed. He was so proud of him.

When Sehun’s performance was almost over, Chanyeol and the other members were called by the staff to get ready.

“We gotta go~” Chanyeol sang along while walking to their place.

Their group leader Junmyeon glanced and smirked at him that made him stop singing. “What?”

Junmyeon was still smirking but shook his head. “Nothing.”

Chanyeol frowned. “You seem like you want to say something.”

“I’m just wondering...” Junmyeon paused then carefully glanced at the other members. Then he continued, “Why do you like Sehun so much?”

He froze from his position and his heart skipped a beat. Has he been so obvious this whole time? That even other people could see his feelings for Sehun? “I-I like all members, of course. It’s just that S-Sehun and I just have the same likes and h-hobbies.”

Junmyeon didn’t reply but the way he looked at Chanyeol with the same smirk and now with an eyebrow raised, showed that he didn’t believe him.

He wondered if the other members noticed it too. Did they notice his feelings for Sehun even though he was trying to surpress it? Or did they notice his feelings because he was surpressing it?

Chanyeol tried his best to ignore those questions and the teasing look from Junmyeon throughout the whole concert. When it ended, they all went to their dressing room and prepared themselves to go home.

“Hyung, I’ll ride home with you,” Sehun normally said to him while erasing the make up from his face. Chanyeol just nodded in reply. Though he instantly caught Junmyeon’s smirk, more obvious than before, at him.

The ride home was silent. Chanyeol felt anxious. There was nothing much that changed between him. Even after the kiss that happened, Sehun acted the same way to him. And as much as he wanted to know why Sehun did that, Chanyeol was so scared to ask him about it.

“Hyung...” Sehun suddenly broke the silence that made Chanyeol flinch from his seat. The reaction made Sehun smile a bit. “I was thinking about the thing you told me in the studio.”

“The...subunit? Have you thought about it?” Chanyeol was then nervous about Sehun’s decision.

“Hmm... yeah. I thought that you’re right. We should do it.”

Chanyeol stopped the car in front of Sehun’s house before turning to him. His face brightened slowly, his heart started to pound. “You...you’re agreeing?”

“Yeah,” Sehun smiled at him widely.

“So let’s do it?”

Nodding, Sehun answered. “Let’s do it!”

Chanyeol cheered and tapped his steering wheel repeatedly, euphoric. “Yes! Oh my god, we should start planning and recording. I’ll let you hear one of the songs I planned-“

Sehun laughed, his face was as happy as Chanyeol’s. “I can’t wait. But for now we need to rest. We can talk about that tomorrow, okay?”

He nodded but his spirit was still high. So when Sehun kissed him in the lips once again, his brain immediately stopped working.

The kiss was a lot longer than the first one they had that it made Chanyeol more awestruck. It felt like the world around them was just a blur and all he could focus was this. His heart skipped when he felt Sehun’s lips moved against his. Sehun’s lips tasted like a sweet cherry, delicious.

“Good night, hyung. See you tomorrow!” Sehun said before going out of his car and walked into his house, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded inside his car with his heart beating so fast.

—

Chanyeol saw Gaeko going out of his studio. The underground rapper smiled at him and tapped his shoulder. “I have to go, great job today!”

He smiled widely and even bowed a little. “No, I should be the one thanking you, hyung. You’re a music genius. It’s an honor to work with you.”

It was him who suggested to get Gaeko of Dynamic Duo as one of their producers and Sehun immediately thought that it was also a good idea. The both of them were so happy when Gaeko answered them with a positive note.

Gaeko laughed and shook his head. “Sure. Hey, Sehun’s still inside. Maybe you should tell him to rest since you two will be travelling to Los Angeles tomorrow.”

Chanyeol noticed the way Gaeko’s glinted when he mentioned Sehun to him. He bit his lip, he wondered if Gaeko knew about his feelings for Sehun too.

It was not like he was changing the way he treats Sehun. To be honest, there were times that he got bolder and bolder. There were times that he didn’t care what others would say anymore.

And Sehun wasn’t complaining too. He would even smile at him lovingly that Chanyeol couldn’t help but assume something more.

But of course, his coward ass was scared.

When Gaeko was gone, Chanyeol entered his studio and saw Sehun sitting in front of the computers listening to one of his self-made tracks. He paused in his spot. Something inside Chanyeol started to feel giddy, like butterflies in his stomach were suddenly going wild.

He watched as Sehun’s head was slightly moving as he jammed along to the track. He couldn’t help but blush at the fact that Sehun might like it.

Sehun turned to him, probably hearing the door closed and smiled. “Hey, Gaeko-hyung let me listen to this. What’s the title of this track?”

Chanyeol cleared his throat before sitting beside Sehun. “It’s called Roller-Coaster.”

“It does feel like I’m riding a roller-coaster.”

He felt his face burned to the tips of his hair. “T-Thank you.”

Sehun grinned and turned to the pile of papers in the table. “Gaeko-hyung already arranged the lyrics for one of our songs. He titled it Borderline.”

“Oh? Let me see!” Sehun handed him a copy that he immediately read.

The lyrics can be easily described as romantic. Though there was one line that caught his attention.

“You’re drawing a line, I’m busy erasing it,” he whispered lowly but Sehun was able to hear it.

Chanyeol felt Sehun’s hand wrapped around his waist and his chin was on his shoulder. Sehun whispered to his ear, “Why? Does it sound familiar?”

Sehun being close while his heart beating so loud was making him crazy. His eyes were tearing up. Slowly, he looked into Sehun’s eyes that was staring close to him. “Sehun...”

“Shh...” Sehun stopped him then leaned into his lips. Kissing him, slow at first then he started to hungrily taste him. His tears of joy dripped from his eyes.

Chanyeol felt like he was drunk from his kiss. When their lips seperated, he finally got the courage to say the only thing that he wanted to say ever since. “I love you Sehunnie. I’ve been in love with you.”

The smile in Sehun’s face was incomparable and very beautiful. “I’m in love with you too, hyung. I was waiting for you to make a move but I guess I had to do it.”

“Are you laughing at me?” Chanyeol pouted. “You don’t know how hard it is to control my feelings. And I had to behave because I’m the hyung here.”

Sehun raised an eyebrow at him. “So whatif you’re the hyung?”

“Then I should be more in charge! More responsible and I didn’t know what you feel about me, so...” he shook his head. “You know what? You should be the hyung here. What do you think?”

Sehun didn’t say anything but his eyes told him the answer.

“Okay from now on, you’re the hyung here,” he finally decided.

Sehun kissed his ear that gave shivers to his bones. “I don’t want to be your hyung, I want to be your boyfriend.”

Chanyeol moaned so lewdly. “I want that too.”

The whole night they snuggled in the long couch inside Chanyeol’s studio. Hugging and kissing. Whispering sweet words. And just being perfectly happy together.

At around four in the morning, their manager messaged them about their flight to Los Angeles. They went out of the studio against their will and went home to pack.

They saw each other again in the airport and Chanyeol couldn’t help but be clingy to Sehun. Though he knew that he had to limit himself.

Inside the plane, he dropped the camera in his lap. They just finished filming for their behind-the-scene blog. He cuddled next to Sehun, his head on his wide and broad shoulder. “I heard were going to film in a yacht.”

Sehun hummed against him and showed him a smirk. “We could do more than filming in the yacht.”

Chanyeol blushed profusely. He couldn’t wait.


	2. No More Borderlines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun doesn’t want anymore borderlines but for Chanyeol, he would put up with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sinceeeee y’all wanted the yacht scene (lowkey me too), here it is!! Idk how to end this so i hope the ending isnt a cliffhanger ^^

Chanyeol woke up with the smell of coffee in his hotel room. Slowly he opened his eyes and the sunlight blazed against the thick curtains. He realized it was already morning in Los Angeles.

He moaned softly and turned to his side and found out that his boyfriend was out of the bed already. He pouted inwardly until he heard his boyfriend’s voice.

“Yes, hyung,” Sehun’s deep but low voice reached his ears. “Chanyeol-hyung’s still asleep... Yes, I know. I’ll wake him up... Okay, see you later.”

Chanyeol turned to the sound of the voice and almost choked in his own saliva. The first sight that greeted him was Sehun’s black wet hair then to his wide and broad shoulders then down to his naked and strong back. Small drips of water was flowing down on his skin.

But that wasn’t the one that shocked the hell out of him. His eyes went lower and in front of him was Sehun pouring coffee to his cup with his glorious, pale pinkish and firm butt displaying freely. A shadow of his long shaft was almost visible from Chanyeol’s angle.

Chanyeol’s cheeks were reddening and he felt like his heart skipped a beat but he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of the marvelous view. He bit his lip. They have never moved past from kissing and cuddling because last night when they arrived to the hotel, both of them were already exhausted.

He was already thankful that Sehun was able to slip himself to his room and slept together.

Sehun moved to look at him so he immediately closed his eyes and pretended to be still sleeping. He didn’t want Sehun to know that he was already awake and was staring at his beautiful body. It was just a bummer that he wasn’t able to see the view on Sehun’s front.

A bit of noise could be heard but he didn’t dare open his eyes. Then he felt something soft in his forehead and a whisper followed, “I know you’re awake, babe.”

Chanyeol bit his lip when he felt like his face burned. He remained his eyes closed and another whisper came.

“I’m not naked anymore, don’t worry.”

Disappointment came over him but he immediately crushed it. He slowly opened his eyes and a smiling Sehun came to his view. He was still half-naked but was now wearing his boxers. He felt like his whole face was red because Sehun has a glint in his eyes. The same eyes that looked at him whenever he’s teasing him.

“Shut up...” he moaned and covered his face with his hands.

He heard Sehun growl in laughter and his hands on him, trying to uncover his face. “Come on.”

“No.”

“Babe...”

“Sehunnie... you’re teasing me!”

Another laughter. It sounded very beautiful to Chanyeol’s ears but his heart was beating so hard from embarrassment.

Sometimes, he couldn’t believe that Oh Sehun was now his boyfriend. It sounded so perfect that he wondered if it was really real.

Sehun successfully took his hands away from his face and leaned down to kiss him. There went his heart again, throbbing wildly at the touch of their lips.

He groaned in delight when his hands travelled to Sehun’s chilly skin. The hardness of his boyfriend’s body pressing to him, conquering the small space between them. His body shivered with pleasure until Sehun broke the kiss.

“We need to go,” Sehun whispered next to his ear and kissed it. “Yongmin-hyung is gonna be mad.”

Chanyeol pouted, disappointed at the discontinuance of their love-making. But Sehun was right. They were there for work, so he had to do it.

After a quick shower, he and Sehun went to the lobby. The weather surprised him because it felt so cold and he wasn’t wearing a windbreaker. During breakfast, they were so behaved while their manager told them their whole schedule for the day.

“This is bad,” he commented while staring at the weather report in his phone. “Cloudy, cloudy, cloudy the whole day then tomorrow. Cloudy...”

He heard Sehun chuckled behind him. The weather today up until tomorrow was really chilly. He was in trouble. He turned to Sehun who seemed like he was trying to connect his phone to the wifi. “What are we going to do, Sehunnie?”

Sehun looked at him with a glint in his eyes and a smirk in his lips. “We just have to do it with that weather.”

Chanyeol stared at his boyfriend for a moment who seemed to be enjoying his misery. “Ya, I only brought short-sleeved shirts because I thought there’s no winter here.”

Sehun and their manager laughed. “It’s not winter though.”

Their first schedule in the morning was a photoshoot. It was cold but surprisingly, Chanyeol was still able to have fun. He would sometimes play with Sehun’s ripped pants and sometimes he would cuddle in his shoulders.

No one seemed to notice something from it so he continued. Not until they proceeded to the yacht.

Sehun was wearing a blue Versace robe with a white t-shirt inside. Meanwhile, he was wearing a bright yellow Primark robe with a white sleeveless top and pale yellow shorts.

Together, they walked to the port and Chanyeol saw that Sehun was filming while asking about the yacht that they were going to ride.

The yacht was huge, well for Chanyeol. It had two storeys and very expensive-looking. He was suddenly scared that he might break something.

He helped Sehun cross aboard to the yacht up to the second floor where they would film for their music video. They greeted the two beautiful dancers politely and also the staffs. The director immediately instructed them what to do.

Their manager was filming them behind the scenes the whole time.

The filming started when they were in the middle of the sea already. It was fun especially when he and Sehun would jam along their song. Even though during their cuts, he would shiver because of the cold wind.

Then Chanyeol felt something in his stomach turn while they were watching the video that they just shot. “I think I’m gonna be seasick.”

Sehun looked at him alarmingly. He was about to say something to a staff but he immediately cut him off.

“No, it’s okay. I can take it.”

His boyfriend looked so worried at him, good thing the camera that their manager was holding, was not faced to him. “Are you sure?” He mouthed.

Chanyeol made a quick nod and the director instructed them their next scene.

Another cut and Chanyeol finally broke down. He held his stomach so tight and leaned to Sehun’s back while they were sitting down. Not only he was fighting his seasickness but also the cold wind that tried to destroy his hair.

When he saw that Yongmin wasn’t filming anymore, he snuggled into Sehun’s shoulder. “I’m cold, Sehunnie...”

He felt Sehun’s hand wrapping around his waist. Then turned to his ear to whisper, “Just a little more then we’ll go inside.”

Then he snuggled closer, he didn’t feel like letting go even when the director told them the filming in the yacht was done. Sehun even hugged him tighter when everyone was packing up their things.

“Aw, you guys are so cute,” suddenly one of the foreign staffs smiled at them. “Are you guys together?”

Chanyeol froze in his spot and moved a little further away from Sehun. His heart was beating so fast in panic. He shook his head and waved his hand repeatedly. “N-no, were just very close friends.”

“Ah, I see.” The staff nodded then went back to their job.

He could feel Sehun’s burning gaze towards him but he was so scared to look back. Something didn’t feel right about what happened but he didn’t say anything.

Then he felt Sehun’s arm loosened around him and stood up. “We should go inside.”

Chanyeol’s heart broke at the coldness of Sehun’s voice. His hands shivered and it wasn’t because of the cold weather.

As he entered the living room, he could already see the take-out food prepared for them in the long table and Sehun was already eating. He sat just beside him and started to eat too.

Their manager was back to filming them again. “Is it good?”

Sehun didn’t answer and was just too focused in his food so Chanyeol looked at their manager. “Yep. It’s good, you should eat hyung.”

When they were done eating, Sehun silently moved to the bedroom. Chanyeol had to stay because he had to film for an endorsement. He was itching to follow his boyfriend but he had work to do first.

“We’ll be back in the port for two hours since some of the staffs are quite having fun in the deck,” their manager told him. “You and Sehun could join but I recommend the two of you to rest. We have to film later again.”

“Okay, I’ll tell him,” he replied shortly and hurriedly entered the room that Sehun entered earlier.

Chanyeol found his boyfriend lying on the bed, using his phone. Sehun was still wearing the same clothes he had on. He didn’t even look up when he entered the room, indicating that he was really mad.

The consequences that this relationship he had with Sehun will be very hard. He knew it from the start. It was one of the reason why he had that borderline. Reason why he made that borderline. It wasn’t acceptable especially in their own country. People will question them. Fans will turn against them. And a lot more painful things that he wasn’t sure that they could handle. It will be a hard fight for the both of them. And the scene that happened earlier was just the beginning.

Nervous, he slowly approached him. He stood beside the bed, on Sehun’s side. His fingers fidgeted together and with his eyes down, he said, “I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry about, hyung?”

Chanyeol bit his lower lip. “About what I said earlier. I know you’re mad about it.”

Sehun finally looked at him, his eyes full of pain, then sighed. “Honestly, I’m not sure why I’m mad. I should be able to understand it but, I just can’t help but feel this way.”

Chanyeol sat down on the bed and gripped Sehun’s hand. It felt warm against his. “I’m sorry. I’m just scared that if people will know, everything that we worked hard for will come to waste. I don’t want that to happen to us, Sehunnie.”

His boyfriend was silent for a while, his eyes on their hands. Then he whispered wistfully, “I just don’t want another borderline between us, hyung.”

The way Chanyeol’s heart broke when he heard those words from Sehun was too much. Tears started to drop from their eyes. He leaned down his head to Sehun’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist. He hugged him tightly and sobbed. “No more borderlines, Sehunnie. All I want is just time. For us. We still have our contract from our company. Then our enlistment. We still have a long way to go. Please.”

Sehun didn’t answer that made Chanyeol more anxious. He wanted to know what Sehun was thinking. He wished he could make Sehun understand his point. But just as he was about to speak again, Sehun suddenly pulled him up for a deep kiss.

He moaned between the kiss, just as when Sehun was able to enter his mouth. Tasting him. Every bit of him.

Sehun pushed him to the bed on his back, straddling him on his hips. He broke the kiss and hurriedly pulled Chanyeol’s clothes out of him, throwing it on the floor.

Chanyeol could see the fire in his eyes, staring at his naked body. Sehun’s warm hands went to his chest, feeling him up.

He leaned and suckled his neck, Chanyeol shivered. Then the kiss trailed down to his pecs then to his nipple.

A voice full of ecstacy came out of Chanyeol’s mouth. He couldn’t believe that he had that voice. He never heard it before. Then he gasped when he felt Sehun holding his shaft and started pumping it. Slowly at first, feeling the whole length, then started to move fast.

His feet shivered at the profound feeling that he never knew that existed. It was like fireworks boomed inside his head. Louder, his moan was unstoppable.

“Fuck, I didn’t know you’re loud in bed,” Sehun whispered and moved to his other nipple.

Chanyeol tried to stop his moans but the more he felt Sehun’s mouth tasting him, the more he couldn’t control his voice.

Then Sehun went lower and lower that surprised his whole system. Sehun reached out to his face then whispered, “Suck.”

He was thankful for the command because he has a reason to stop his moan while Sehun was sucking his cock. Sehun’s mouth was warm and wet as it started the tip then down to the whole length. His tongue played with its slit that almost made him explode.

Chanyeol bobbed his head as he sucked Sehun’s fingers, making it wet and slippery. His vision was becoming blurry and his skin was already sweating. The room was airconditioned but it still felt hot.

Another gasp came out of him when Sehun moved to his balls, sucking them into his hot mouth. Chanyeol knew he was on the verge of cumming.

But Sehun stopped suddenly. He pulled his fingers away from Chanyeol’s mouth and leaned in to kiss him. Chanyeol whimpered between their kiss when he figured out where Sehun’s fingers went.

Two long fingers penetrated his virgin hole and Chanyeol couldn’t believe it went in without trouble. It must be from his sucking but as Sehun started to pump his fingers in and out, Chanyeol had to break their kiss and cry.

“Damn tight,” Sehun breathed then leaned to his ears and kissed him. “Don’t cum yet, babe.”

Chanyeol wanted to smack Sehun, if only he wasn’t trying to control his body. Sehun licked his neck while continuing his deed.

“Hmm, I think you’re ready,” Sehun chaffed with a smirk. Then he went in between his wide spread legs while untying his robe and taking his clothes off.

Of course, Chanyeol knew what Sehun meant. He has seen porn videos before but when he saw Sehun’s dick-so turned on and alive- he became nervous.

Sehun was so big, Chanyeol wondered if it would fit him.

Sehun went top of him and kissed him fully on the lips. Then Chanyeol felt him enter.

He wanted to cry out but Sehun held him tight in his place. Sehun held his one leg and the other hand went to Chanyeol’s hair, tilting his head for more access to his lips. Slowly, Sehun fed him his shaft. It felt like his asshole was ripping apart from the intrusion.

Chanyeol gripped Sehun’s shoulder so tightly. There was pain from the beginning but as Sehun started to pound him laggardly, he felt something more.

Pleasure and tingling was spreading throughout his body. Making him weak. Making him wanting more. “Sehunnie...”

With that, Sehun started hammering him without any restraint. Faster and faster. Their bodies made slapping sounds as they connect.

Chanyeol was in euphoria. He never thought he could love Sehun more than he already had. He looked into his lover’s misty eyes, looking back at him. He loved this guy so much. He was willing to do everything just for them to be together in the end.

“I love you, Sehunnie,” he whispered, his breathing hitched as his body was reaching to the edge. “I love you so much.”

Sehun stopped in one final thrust and both of them exploded. He grunted so loud on top of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol could feel the ropes of liquid splurting inside of him, he couldn’t help but groan. It made him more satiated. It made him more complete.

The bed creaked as Sehun moved and stood up. Chanyeol watched as his boyfriend went to the dresser and took a bottle of water. He saw how Sehun’s body flexed as he drank.

Silence was deafening them and it made Chanyeol nervous. Sehun looked at him andplaced the bottle back, then came back to the bed with a kiss. “I love you too, hyung.”

Finally, Chanyeol sighed in relief. He didn’t even realize that he was holding his breath the whole time. As Sehun settled beside him, hands hooked around him, his eyes welled into uncontrollable tears. “I just don’t want to lose you Sehunnie. And all the things that we have worked so hard.”

“I can sacrifice them for you, hyung,” Sehun whispered in his ear then hugged him tighter. “But all of these mattered to you. It’s important to you so it’s important for me too. I will try my best. For you.”

Happiness filled Chanyeol’s heart. He smiled as he tried to control his sob. “Thank you, Sehunnie.”

“We should shower,” Sehun said after a few moments of cuddling in the bed. “We don’t have all day here.”

As they were about to stand, Chanyeol gasped in pain. “Fuck.”

Sehun glanced to him, worried. “Why? Is it your seasickness again?”

“No.” Chanyeol immediately blushed. “My ass hurts.”

His boyfriend stared at him with a growing grin on his face. “Hmm, too bad. I was thinking of shower sex.”

“Sehunnie!”

“What?” Sehun laughed.

Chanyeol looked at his boyfriend increduluously when he realized something. His face heated. “H-How did you learn all those moves, huh? D-did you have s-sex with other guys?”

Sehun blinked then laughed even louder. “Of course not.”

“Then how!”

“Hyung,” Sehun continued to laugh. “You’re not the only one who watch gay porn here secretly, duh.”

He felt his whole face burned. “H-how did you know about that!”

“Duh!” Sehun stood up, all naked in front of him. “You let me use your phone sometimes. Do you think I won’t find out?”

Embarrassment filled Chanyeol completely that he had to cover his face. He couldn’t believe what he just heard and Sehun had the audacity to tell him that after sex!

“Come on, babe, we don’t want Yongmin-hyung to come here and find us in this situation,” Sehun nudged him to stand.

With Sehun’s hand wrapped around him, Chanyeol limped to the bathroom. Together, they showered as fast as they could. It wasn’t helping that Sehun would rub the soap on his skin and it would tingle all over his body. But he knew that his boyfriend was just teasing. He pouted inwardly, wishing that they had a lot of time.

—

“Just one more take,” their director told them.

Chanyeol gave his boyfriend a warning look before going back inside thebackseat of the car. It was their last take for their last music video but it seemed that they were having a hard time.

The scene wasn’t even that hard. Sehun just had to walk straight away from the back of the car and he will follow. But it seemed that the two of them was having a hard time taking it seriously.

Sehun tilted his head as he looked down on him through the car window from the outside and gave him a frolic smile. Chanyeol had to stop himself from trying to smack him because he was blushing so hard.

He realized that now they were back in South Korea, things had became so harder than they were away. They had to be more discreet than they were in Los Angeles. Here back home, a lot more people were watching them. Fans, saesangs and even just the normal people.

They had to be more careful of what they were doing. Though there were times that they would just lock themselves in Sehun’s bedroom or sometimes in his studio.

Chanyeol leaned in to whisper. “Be serious, Sehunnie.”

“I am,” another smile was shown to him and he wondered if that was the real case. “It’s just that this scene is too romantic.”

“Don’t put it in my head,” Chanyeol almost begged. He knew Sehun was right. When the director told them what will happen in that scene, he was already having a hard time controlling his emotions.

It didn’t help that Sehun was so handsome in his white suit. He looked so fresh that he had to control again himself from kissing him. And it also didn’t help that he was wearing a black one, pairing him up with his boyfriend’s outfit.

Sehun placed his hand on the roof of the car. With a smirk, he said, “Me walking away and you following me. Then at the end we’ll walk together. What could be more romantic than that?”

Chanyeol pouted when he felt his face flushed.

Thankfully they were able to finish the scene before nightfall.

“Okay cut!”

The two of them continued to walk side by side even when they heard the director’s cut. Sehun paused for moment then reached out a hand to him that he immediately held. And after a few seconds, his heart beat so fast and his face burned.

Hands swinging, they walked along the pathway beside the grassy field in a cloudy afternoon. Chanyeol realized how perfect these all felt. The soft cold wind blowing, the cloudy weather, the warmth of Sehun’s hand in him and the two of them, just being together.He wished that it could be like that always.

When they turned back to the set, Chanyeol saw a camera was filming them. His heart skipped and turned to Sehun, who was busy checking his hair.

“Do you think they’ll add the part where we held hands in the music video?”

His boyfriend stared at his nervous stature for a second then simpered. “Hopefully.”

Chanyeol finally had the chance to smack his boyfriend’s wide and broad shoulder.

* * *


End file.
